07 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:06 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Tupi i Binu - Pod łóżkiem, odc. 26 (Under the Bed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:40 Tata Lew - Poszukiwacze skarbu, odc. 22 (Auf Schatzsuche); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 4. Atlantyk. (Oceans. Atlantic Ocean. (4/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1392; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5732 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5732); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 136; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:00 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 4; magazyn 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2527; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2367 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Artur Andrus; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5733 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5733); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2528; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest; magazyn 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 44 - Polityka i czary - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn (Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 22:10 Templariusze. Miłość i Krew - odc. 1/6 (Arn. Tempelriddaren ep. 1/6); serial kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania, Maroko (2008) 23:00 Templariusze. Miłość i Krew - odc. 2/6 (Arn. Tempelriddaren ep. 2/6); serial kraj prod.Maroko, Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2008) 23:55 Tajemnica lodowca (Memoire de Glace, lub Frozen Memory); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:40 Żywe trupy II - odc. 8/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 8, Nebraska); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 02:30 Gdzie się podziała moja pamięć? (Where did I put my memory?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 95; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Schladming - Dachstein" (53); magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 49 Krzysztof "Kasa" Kasowski 12:55 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 838 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska; film dokumentalny 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:16 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 98; magazyn 17:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 10 (Lie to me s. I ep. 10 The Better Half); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 839 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 53 "Praca, dom, kanapki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 24/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 924); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2009) 01:05 Callas i Onassis - część 1 (Callas Onassis, 1 puntata); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 02:55 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2129) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (74) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (20) 08:30 Gang Misia Yogi (12) 09:00 Czarodziejki (39) 10:00 Zakręcone (14) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (349) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (72) 12:00 Hotel 52 (4) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (130) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1603) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (9) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (977) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (54) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (311) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1604) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (282) 20:00 Artur i zemsta Maltazara 22:00 Człowiek widmo 00:15 Męska historia 02:30 Zagadkowa Noc (1006) 03:30 Zza kamery... 03:45 Tajemnice losu (1184) TVN 05:00 Uwaga! (3459) 05:20 Rozmowy w toku (1982) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Julia (180) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1101) 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1678) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (52) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (6) 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda (16) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (820) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (1983) 16:55 Detektywi (816) 17:25 Julia (181) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (17) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3460) 20:00 10 000 lat przed naszą erą . 22:15 Wróg u bram 00:55 Californication (1) 01:30 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (1) 02:05 Uwaga! (3460) 02:20 Arkana magii (772) 03:40 Przerwa techniczna TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Bogactwo i bieda; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Kwiaty i ogrody - Chrońmy daturę; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Krótkowzroczność i nadwzroczność; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Szczepan Baum; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivors Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Milla Harrison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:42 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:49 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Polska według Kreta - odc. 51 - Toruń; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivors Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 60 lat razem - odc. 23 - Edukacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:21 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Czy Jezus dostał kiedyś lanie?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Smak wolności; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 - Każdy chce mieć dom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 103 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 708 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Elbrus (127); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 932; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Grudzień 70. Interesy władzy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Koehler, Mieczysław Vogt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 578* Raport wewnętrzny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - (odc. 11) - Koniec świata mężczyzn; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 103 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Elbrus (127); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 98; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ex Libris - 106; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 708 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy na ratunek!, odc. 30 (Noddy's Great Save); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 500 - Piknik; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - marcelo (128); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Prowokator - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 KFPP Opole - '91 - Lady Pank; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 103 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Smak wolności; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 - Każdy chce mieć dom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy na ratunek!, odc. 30 (Noddy's Great Save); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 500 - Piknik; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - marcelo (128); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 708; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Prowokator; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12